karaoke cullen night
by sara cullen reaser
Summary: un dia normal se transformara en una increible fiesta,de karaoke, todos seran serios... o gritaran y mataran al que pase al frente
1. Chapter 1

**holaaa! este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, lean, dejen reviews! xD**

* * *

**Edward pov**

chapter 1

Visión

Estaba sentado leyendo cumbres borrascosas, cuando una imagen vino a mí el clan denali y nosotros cantando, eso no seria así, lo sabia- Edward, NO TE ATREVAS, VA A PASAR Y PUNTO, A Esme LE ENCANTARA, MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ- dijo mi "encantadora hermanita Alice- Emmett ven-así empezaría nuestra terrible desgracia.- hola amor, que pasa- me dijo Bella- nada, Alice… vio que tendremos una _karaoke Cullen night_, y vendrán: tanya, Kate, garret, Eleazar y Carmen- dije yo- fantástico que emocionante, ven quiero que ensayemos una canción, muy… significativa, quito su escudo, ya hacían dos años desde la venida de los vulturis, y controlaba su don a la perfección, esa canción me gustaba. A cantar se ha dicho.

* * *

Alice empezo a poner luces de colores, junto con emmett, esme habia enviado las invitaciones y yo estaba recostado recordando la cancion.- papá vamos a cantar verdad-me pregunto mi hija- si, vas a cantar- si, bye-se fue, como crece de rapido- EDDIE, ayuda- ese era el oso emmett- no me digas eddie, que quieres- quiero las sillas, o sillones de animal print de nessie-emmett, conformate con las de esme-no era buena idea-ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, eddie no me presta las sillas de animal print- le dijo con un puchero- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN dale las sillas-aaaaaa lo odio- nessie dal...- ¡!- SE DICE RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN, gracias querido-ok- renesmee, dale tus sillas a tu tio.

* * *

-hola, esme, carlisle- estamos listos- dijo tanya- tanya mira!- dijo kate señalando las sillas- A.P- dijeron garret, kate y tanya-¿A.P?, que significa- los tres dijeron a coro- ANIMAL PRINT-son muyyyyyyyyyyy raros- es hora- dijo alice- A CANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR- dijo el oso.

* * *

**bravo! lo complete. este fic tiene muchos soundtracks de la saga... dejen reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno pense que seria divertido que carmen interpretara su propia cancion, ya que mia maestro interpreta a carmen, no se si incluir a seth y a leah, dejen reviews con sugerencias por favor, bye! xD**

* * *

Carmen, tu turno

chapter 2

**Emmett pov**

Todos estábamos juntos en la Sala, los denali estaban aquí y empecé,

Bienvenidos, vampiros y vampiresas, bienvenidos al karaoke Cullen night, decidimos turnar orden y va así: denali, Cullen, denali, Cullen y bla, bla, bla- Esme me veía con reprobación- Carmen empiezas- Carmen, que se suponía debía estar aquí, no estaba, pero Alice se dirigió a la puerta- CARMEN SI TE VAS SUFRIRAS- asi que subió aquí

-bueno esta canción se llama lloverá de mia maestro, aquí voy:

Lloverá, gotas mínimas

Lloverá, de mi boca,

Saldrá el mar

No, no, Romeo, no,

No, no, me dejes (ver)

Tu vida fue gestada ya…

Lloverá, caudales de agua, Agua lisa, Lloverá, desde mis ojos

No, no, Romeo, no,

no, no me dejes ver que tu muerte fue gestada ya…

Renacimiento

¡ gracias! Dijo y se sento junto a su esposo, quien le dio un tierno beso

-cantas hermoso, carmen-le dijo eleazar

-¡aqui hay niños, no todos nacimos 1000 a.C!- les grito nessie

-renesme, no grites-le dijo su madre

-ya no interrumpaaaaaan- era... estresante

Ahora tenemos a mi compañero, un gran confederado, recibamos a Jasper hale, aplaudan

* * *

**que les parecio, ¿bueno, horrible, asqueroso?, ya me decidi, seth y leah vienen en otro cap, dos voces mas, dejen reviews. bye larga existencia  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**holissssssssssss! espero que esten disfrutando la historia, leah y seth llegaran pronto, aunque no se si es buena idea, que tal?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Esme, suéltalo

Jasper pov

Gracias a todos, bueno ahora sigue uno de nuestra familia, no sabíamos a quien poner, entonces pensamos las mentes mas listas que seria estupendo poner a la otra esposa- Esme abrió los ojos y el pavor se desprendía de ella- recibamos a una asustada madre, recibamos a Esme Cullen, bravo Esme subió y dijo, esta canción se llama arms de cristina perri:

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home You put your arms around me and I'm home.

Esme se fue y me dejo solo.

-esme,deberias ser cantante- dijo emmett, a lo que todos asintieron-gracias, pero no lo necesito, los tengo a ustedes-nos dio una bella sonrisa y se sento

–ahora sigue la querida presentadora Alice Cullen.

* * *

**que tal este cap es muy corto si ya lo se. **


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui estan los chuchos, renesmee cantara dos canciones.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jacob ¿piensas eso?

Alice pov

Ya se que dijimos Cullen y denali, pero tenemos a Jacob black aquí, bravo,bravo,

Cuando se acercaba le dije- apurate perro, arruinaste mi noche-

-bueno, mi canción se llama flightless bird american mouth:

I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth  
Big pill looming

Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill stuck going down

Gracias por su atencion y por la recompeza, presento yo

-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo el chucho noooooooooooooooooooooo!- dijo, ya saben quien.

* * *

**ahora viene nuestra querida leah**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Denalis

Jacob pov

Por petición, no cantaran ni el señor Eleazar ni el dr Carlisle de acuerdo, asi que les presento al trio denali: tanya, kate y garret, cantaran una canción los tres juntos

-Ok nuestra canción se llama sexy and i know it- dijo garret, un silencio rotundo se oyo para después ver a emmet y Jasper tirados en el piso, con Edward mordiendo un cojin y a su lado Bella creo que rompiendo otra de las 215 jarras para "estrés" que decidieron comprar por culpa de Emmett y Jasper, también Esme gritándole a Emmett y Jasper que eso es maleducado y a Alice detrás de una silla, con la peque nessie preguntando inocentemente que pasaba y los dos "señores" junto con la rubia tapándose la boca-que paso, bueno no importa, música maestro:

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print pants out control

It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out (Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

En ese momento se quitaron los abrigos y todos tenian animal print fuscia, morado y rojo, todos se reian, mucho mas ahora, ja ja ja

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okay

) Everybody stops and they starin' at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it... I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!) (Ahhh)

Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out (Ahhh)

Girl look at that body (x3) I-I-I work out I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they starin' at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it... I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out, check it out ... Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3) Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea Do the wiggle man I do the wiggle man (yea) I'm sexy and I know it Ayyy, yeah (Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3) I-I-I work out (Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3) I-I-I work out ...

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT

-chan,chan- finish gracias- dijo kate y se fueron a sentar


	6. Chapter 6

**ya no pondre esto hasta el ultimo cap**

* * *

Chapter 6

Emm y rose

Alice pov

Esa actuacion fue estupenda pero ahora venia el amor, amor, amor

Demos un aplauso a Emmett y Rosalie con all i've never nedeed de paul mcdonald y nikki reed:

My bed sheets feel empty

When you're not home

Your heartbeat helps me sleep

Your breath soothes my soul  
Baby, you're all

Baby, you're all

Baby, you're all I've ever needed

You're all I've ever needed  
I love you more than

I knew I could ever love someone

And got it all so deep

I can barely even breathe If I need a shelter from the storm  
Baby, you're all Baby, you're all

Baby, you're all I've ever needed Baby, you're all Baby, you're all Baby, you're all I've ever needed  
Every promise I made Has lead us up to this day Please, remember my love When you've forgotten your way  
And this ache in my heart

Makes me want to stand tall I let them take me down What if this isn't my fault Tell me it's not my fault

Tell me it's not my fault  
Baby, you're all

Baby, you're all

Baby, you're all I've ever needed Baby, you're all Baby, you're all Baby, you're all I've ever needed You're all I've ever needed  
I love you more than I knew I could ever love someone Baby, you're all Baby, you're all Baby, you're all I've ever needed

En ese bello momento todos nos dimos ese beso que llena nuestras vidas cuando lo ocupamos, de la mano se fueron a sentar

-que bello-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

ness a cantar

Bella pov

Ahora que ya no hay nadie de otro clan mas que el clan Cullen vamos a ver a Renesmee cantar- aparentaba 16 pero tenia 6 sus gustos eran de adolescente pero su corazón de niña- yo cantare la loba de shakira- que linda…¡QUE VA A CANTAR MI HIJA!

Sigilosa al pasar

Sigilosa al pasar

Esa loba es especial Mírala caminar, caminar  
Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa

En el ardor de una noche romántica

Mis aullidos son el llamado

Yo quiero un lobo domesticado  
Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa

No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas

La vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tú apenas me das caramelos

Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos  
Una loba en el armario Tiene ganas de salir Deja que se coma el barrio Antes de irte a dormir  
Tengo tacones de aguja magnética Para dejar a la manada frenética La luna llena como una fruta

No da consejos ni los escucha  
Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos Ni tipos muy lindos ni divos ni niños ricos yo sé lo que quiero Pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero

Una loba en el armario Tiene ganas de salir Deja que se coma el barrio Antes de irte a dormir

Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su próxima presa Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas  
Sigilosa al pasar Sigilosa al pasar Esa loba es especial Mírala caminar, caminar  
Deja que se coma el barrio Antes de irte a dormir

Bajo y se sento, solo eso, y el chucho de Jacob matándose de las ganas de … aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo voy a matar.

-renesmee, por que esa cancion-

-me gustan los lobos-

-ness no hay razon-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me vengare, SETH ven-


	8. Chapter 8

Leah, vas TU

chapter 8

jacob **pov**

Ahora recibamos a leah Clearwater

-yo cantare part of me de katy Perry:

Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up and spit me out Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down T

hat was then and this is now Now look at me  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

En ese instante seth, cogio bombas de jugete, piedras de juguete y varitas y se los empezó a tirar a su hermana. Todos estaban ¿?, what, queeeeeeeee, lucers, nadie sabia, la canción era tan ovbiaaaaaaaa

Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul

Todos dijeron un - a yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me

You ripped me off, your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams I fell deep and you let me drown But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Leah, de su abrigo, saco una pequeña pistola y empezo a disparar a los vampires, ness y seth se fueron a cambiar, entonces no hubo riesgo de muerte.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Now look at me, I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame You won't ever put me out again I'm glowing, oh woah oh So you can keep the diamond ring I never liked them anyway In fact you can keep everything Yeah, yeah Except for me  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)

Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me, no, (away from me) This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no

Muchas gracias a todos, esta cancion no les parecia tan ovbiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si no bueno LUCERSSS- y la muy… leah se sento.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

** edward pov**

so waht

ahora, reciban a renesmee. cuando vajo traia una blusa que decia "i hate the love, is better the REVENGE" (traduccion: odio el amor, es mejor la venganza) unos pants negros y unas botas altas negras

-hola, mi cancion se llama so waht de p!ink:

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na

Na-na-na-na na-na

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na

Na-na-na-na na-na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna trick my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

I wanna start a fight  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

-Check my flow, oh-

**arranco una manga de su camisa y vimos un tatuaje de un corazon con una estaca y decia vampiro moriras, y en su otro una pata de lobo que decia vamos lobos, claro de mentiras**

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to hit

What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

He's gonna start a fight  
Rocking I'm getting a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're in there, you let me fall

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

**cogio un letrero que decia "largense" y se lo tiro a bella, ohoh pobre de mi hija**

No, no, I don't want you tonight  
You we're in there.  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

**-ja, venganza, nos dijo- wow, otro castigo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice, canta

Emmett pov

Ahora nuestra pequeña Alice

Yo canto posibility de likke li:

There's a possibility,  
There's a possibility,  
All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get.

mmmmmmm...

There's a possibility,  
There's a possibility,  
All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.  
All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one who knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence.  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know

mmmmmmm...  
mmmmmmm...

Know that when you leave,  
Know that when you leave,  
by blood and by me, you walk like a thief,  
by blood and by me, I fall when you leave.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop.  
You're the only one who knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence,  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know.

So tell me when my sorrows over  
You're the reason why I'm closed  
Tell me when you hear me falling.  
There's a possibility it wouldn't show.

mmmmmm...  
mmmmmm...

By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave.  
By blood and by me, I'll follow your lead.

mmmmm...  
mmmmm...  
mmmmm...  
mmmmm...

alice, querida ¿por que esa cancion?- le dijo esme- nada, solo la tenia en mente por que MI ESPOSO no quiso acompañarme, A MI SU ESPOSA-dijo y se sento- a y era para ti, withlock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

amor al final

Jasper pov

Ahora Bella y Edward con a thousands years:

**bella: **The day we met Frozen, I held my breath

Right from the start

Knew that I'd found a home

For my heart Beats fast

Colours and promises How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

**edward:**Time stands still Beauty in all she is

I will be brave I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

**e y b :**I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

-BRAVO,BRAVO,BRAVO- todos les dijimos


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Al final increíble

Edward pov

-que tal la fiesta he- me dijo Bella- al fin y al cabo, estuvo genial, no lo puedo negar, mas nuestra canción- si- dijo y me dio un largo beso, compartiendo nuestra eternidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. QUE TAL!**

* * *

Chapter 13

La invitación

Carlisle pov

Familia vengan- les dije- que pasa cariño me dijo Esme- vean en mis manos tenia unas peculiares invitaciones- esas no se parecen a los short y el pantalón de animal print de garret, kate y tanya- pregunto mi hija Alice- o si que lo son- le afirmo Emmett- damelo papá- le di el papel a Edward- dice asi:"_**querida familia Cullen tengan el honor de acompañarnos en el karaoke denali night, manden sus canciones y lo necesario para representación. Att: Eleazar**_

_**Pd: no usen animal print, es nuestro, si lo usan, pobres de ustedes, se lo advertimos, ES NUESTRO, tenemos a una asesina en manos si se atreven a usarlo, ¡NO LO USEN!. Att: tanya"**_ y dale otra vez con el karaoke-esa.. no... era tanya- dijo emmett- hijo temo que si lo era- le dije, y se fue para su cuarto, necesitaria terapia pobre...

* * *

**FINISH xD! el fin de mi primer fic**


End file.
